1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of firearms. More specifically, the present invention relates to an enhanced magazine release button assembly adaptable to be used with a firearm, such as the AR-15, M4, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The AR-15 is based on the AR-10, which was designed by Eugene Stoner, Robert Fremont, and L. James Sullivan of the Fairchild ArmaLite corporation in 1957. Today, there are numerous variants of the AR-15 that are manufactured by a number of companies. The AR-15 and its various related derivative platforms are used by civilians, law enforcement personnel, and military forces around the world.
Various firearms, such as, for example, the AR-15 or M-4 style firearms 10, as illustrated in FIG. 1, include a pushbutton magazine release found on one side of the firearm. Off times, as further illustrated in FIGS. 1-4, the magazine release button 11 is at least partially protected by one or more ridges that reduce the chances of inadvertent activation.
The magazine release button 11 typically includes an internal, aperture 12 that extends through the entire magazine release button 11. The magazine release mechanism typically includes a magazine release button 11 that is coupled to a magazine release 20, which includes a magazine engagement projection 23 that releasably engages a portion of a magazine, when fully inserted within the magazine well of the firearm 10.
The magazine release 20 includes a magazine release connection shaft 21 that extends from one side of the magazine release. The magazine release connection shaft 21 includes a threaded portion 22 that can be threaded late engaged with the aperture 12 of the magazine release button 11.
A magazine release spring 15 typically provides spring biasing to the magazine release lever 11, when installed in the firearm 10.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.